


Hey Juliet

by kitkatbyte, kitzeproductions



Category: Queer as Folk (US), Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatbyte/pseuds/kitkatbyte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitzeproductions/pseuds/kitzeproductions
Summary: "Who else didn't know Gale wrote a song?!"Song performed by LMNTVidder: WendyOriginally released in 2004.





	Hey Juliet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mcpofife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcpofife/gifts).



> A little history:  
> mcpofife discovered this awesome song and realized that Gale _totally_ wrote it.  
>  You see, Gale disguised who the song was REALLY addressed to by putting "Juliet" instead of "Randy". LOL.  
> I was then obligated by all that is holy fandom to make it into an RPS vid.
> 
> mcpofife, I love the way your mind works. Future vid postings will be further evidence of this. You might know what I am referring to. Thanks for always making QaF fandom fun!


End file.
